Life back to True Love
by jasam41
Summary: Maxie just lost Lulu/Dante's baby. Ellie left because she couldn't trust Spinelli's heart was with him. She never talked with Maxie about it. What happens when right after Maxie sees Spinelli? How long before spixie start falling in love again. Read to find out and review.
1. Chapter 1

Life back to True Love

Summary: Maxie just lost Lulu/Dante's baby. Ellie left because she couldn't trust Spinelli's heart was with him. She never talked with Maxie about it. What happens when right after Maxie sees Spinelli? How long before spixie start falling in love again. Read to find out and review.

Chapter 1

Maxie felt numb. She didn't know what she was feeling or thinking. She'd just lost the baby that she was carrying for Lulu and Dante. She'd promised that she'd make sure to take care of the child. Unfortunately, she'd made a mistake and now the child had paid the price. She should have just stayed on the couch and not opened the door when she heard a noise. Now what was she going to do? How was she going to tell Lulu and Dante? She just needed time to think and a quiet place. Some place where no one would be at this time of the day. A place near the hospital. The only place is the hospital roof. So she goes up there.

Meanwhile, Spinelli was waiting for Ellie to arrive to show her his love for her. He'd told her to meet him on the hospital roof on New Years Eve. But the more the time passed, the more he was positive that she wasn't going to show up. And the more he could notice that there wasn't any trust between them. She didn't trust him to put her first in his life. And now he just couldn't trust her to believe in their love. He was only becoming more and more heartbroken, knowing his love wasn't strong enough again. Now Ellie was just running away from him. Seems everyone did that.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and in walked Maxie. Again, hewasn't devastated that Ellie didn't show up. He watched Maxie carefully and noticed she was crying hard. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the best mood. He was really drunk. But, in his heart, he knew he had to help Maxie.

-Spinelli, what are you doing here?

-I was waiting to meet Ellie for the New Years Eve dinner.

-Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about your date. I'll leave to make sure you're alone when she shows up.

-No worries. It's already past midnight. She never showed up.

-Oh. I never even looked at the time. I didn't know it was that late. I should leave to go home. Lulu and Dante might come back home and notice that I left. Wouldn't want to upset them.

-Did you eat anything? You know you have to always feed the baby.

-I left home and didn't notice that the time flew by. I'll go home and eat.

-No. No. Look there's so much food here. I'll end up having to throw it away. Why don't we eat together and you can tell me what's wrong with you.

-Okay. I'll need the energy for what's to come.

They sit down and start to eat. For 20 minutes, it all happens in silence. None of them want to speak. Maxie's worried about what she should and shouldn't say. And Spinelli is just thinking about the person he lost.

-So, what's wrong? Why were you crying. You have friends and family. You're doing the right thing helping your two friends out, carrying a child for them. And it's New Years Eve. What could possibly make you this upset?

-I just had a problem. I promise I'll tell you about it. But there are other people I should tell first. They should be the first to hear about it. Plus, I can't accept that it even happened. It'll take time for me to understand it myself. I just want to go home and sleep through this day.

-I'll take you home. You're in no condition to go back yourself.

-You're not also. You're drunk.

-How about we get a cab to drive us to your place?

-Okay.

They take a cab to her place. He escorts her to the door.

-How about I stay here for the night. I think you're too emotional and might need a helping hand.

-Okay. I don't feel like arguing right now. You can sleep on the couch.

She goes and gets a blanket and hands it to him. When their hands meet, it feels like electricity went through them. Maxie quickly moves her hand away and starts to leave. She stops and turns to Spinelli.

-I'm tired. I should head off to sleep. Goodnight.

-Goodnight [whispers] Maximista.

Maxie heads off to bed. She starts to quietly sob so she won't bother Spinelli from his sleep. She just couldn't believe the nightmare day she had. She lost the child. She should've done so much more to save the child. After crying for an hour or two, she was too tired and slowly dozed off to sleep. Tomorrow would be another bad day. Tomnorrow would be the day she'd have to tell Lulu and Dante about the miscarriage.

Meanwhile, all Spinelli could think was how this just might be destiny's way to show who he should be with. Maxie told him, she loved him. He'd always known how he loved her. Maybe Ellie was just a replacement for Maxie. Maybe he wasn't over his strong love for Maxie. How could he just forget all the years he spent with her? He just wasn't sure right now, since he was drunk. He'd let this day go by and think about it the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maxie woke up the next morning. She thought that everything that happened the previous day, might have just been a nightmare. It couldn't have happened. That she was still carrying the baby in her stomach. If only that had been true. Unfortunately, when she went out of her room and saw Spinelli there, she knew it wasn't a dream. All the memories of the previous night, they all came crashing down on her. How was she supposed to tell them? Would they still believe in her or would they just turn their backs? Would she still get to keep her friendship or not? She knew the only way to get the answers she wanted, was to tell Lulu and Dante and see what happens. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

-Good morning Spinelli. I'll go open the door and see who's here this early in the morning.

-Good morning.

Maxie opens the door and sees Lulu and Dante on the other side. In her mind, she wishes she'd get more time to reflect on what happened. Lulu quickly rushes and starts talking to Maxie's stomach.

-Good morning baby. How are you this morning. I missed you so much.

Then turns to Maxie.

-Good morning Maxie. How are you this fine morning?

-Okay. How about you two?

-We're good. We were really worried last night when we phoned and you didn't answer. Good thing Dante convinced me to wait or I would've been here last night. And I would have anyways, if you hadn't phoned me back late last night.

-It's okay. I have something to tell you both and I'm not sure how to say it.

-Maxie, you know I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything you want.

-I know but it's kind of hard on me.

-Maxie, do you want me to stay? If you want, I can leave since this is a talk between you, Lulu and Dante.

-Hmm. If it won't bother you, I think you should stay. It would be easier to say everything when I know you're here.

-Sure, I'll stay.

-I don't know where to start from. Okay. After you left, I was on the couch and then all of a sudden, I heard some noise from the door. I shouldn't have gotten up. I went to see who it was and there was a puppy there.

By now Maxie had tears streaming down her eyes. She was a mess but she knew she had to continue what she needed to tell them. The sooner, the better for her.

-A puppy? One like in my mom's visions?

-Yes. The puppy came in the room and when I went to pick it up, I tripped and fell. My stomach was hurting so I went to get a check up yesterday, and Dr Westbourne told me that...

She just didn't have it in her to tell them. She looked on the ground while saying the next part. She was ashamed and didn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes.

-I..I..that I had lost the baby.

Everyone in the room was silent. Lulu was really upset. Her world came crashing down on her. She was so happy to have a child and now she finds out the baby is gone. Dante really wanted to be a dad and was excited with the idea. But, unfortunately, now he couldn't be one since the baby died. Spinelli now knew why Maxie was that upset the other night. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he'd lost a child but he knew he'd be just as upset. He slowly went and held Maxie in his arms while she was breaking down. Meanwhile, Lulu was crying in Dante's arms. After they all calmed down, Lulu was ready to speak.

-So, the baby died?

-Yes. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was an accident. I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day.

I'll stop here, since I'm not sure how to continue. Let me know what you think should happen next. Hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
